


a little wicked

by sirisusblack



Series: House of Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirisusblack/pseuds/sirisusblack
Summary: On his first day out, Sirius goes to Andromeda’s house.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: House of Black [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134221
Kudos: 15





	a little wicked

On his first day out, Sirius goes to Andromeda’s house and his first thought is _“_ _She looks old.”_

The teacup clasped in his hands is hot enough to warm up his whole body. The woman in front of him is quiet enough to deafen him as he sips without tasting. 

It’s a good way to go, he decides, when it’s warm and quiet. He always liked Andromeda. 

“Excuse me for being taken aback.” Her voice echoes around the room and the empty cup. “I didn’t think I’d see you again in this lifetime.”

“Neither did I,” he confesses, “but it’s a rather good surprise.”

She hums noncommittally. 

“Excuse me for showing up on your door,” he says with something like laughter bubbling in his chest. It scares him more than the possibility that she’ll turn him in. 

She shrugs, not averting her eyes. “I’m used to it by now.”

This time, her silence is loud. 

“Do you want to use the bathroom?” 

“Right,” he stares down at the rags he has on his body, “please.”

“I’m going to burn those, with your permission.”

“Let’s do it together.”

She smiles. She looks young.

“Welcome back, Sirius.”

***

Ted’s clothes are too big on him. It grabs her attention but it doesn’t kick off her maternal instincts. She has never been the type to fuss over them.

“Where’s Nymphadora?”

“Moved out, finally,” she rolls her eyes. Sirius can’t tell if she means it. “Still hates being called Nymphadora.”

His lips twitch.

“Ted?”

When she replies, her voice carries that sharp edge he’d forgotten about, the one he’s heard from his mother, his cousins. Regulus. “Out to watch the Leeds game.”

“You can take the man out of Yorkshire but you can’t take Yorkshire out of the man.”

“I know,” she huffs, but there’s a ghost of a smile on her face that unnerves Sirius, “Isn’t that what they say about Blacks?”

“Do you agree?”

She visibly falters. “I haven’t decided yet,” she says in the end, her voice unfocused like she doesn’t spare much thought to them anymore. “What do you think?”

”I don’t think we ever got out,” he snorts, rubbing his thumb over his palm, “would be presumptuous to think we sweated it out.” 

Her gaze is sharp when she turns towards him with all her attention. Her eyes convey all of her questions. 

_Why are you here? When will you leave? Will you disappoint me? When will I see you again?_

“I decided,” he says unprompted, ignoring her glare, “there’s too many ghosts to run away from. Maybe it’s better to face them right in.” 

She huffs, unimpressed. “Which one you’ll face first?”

“Hogwarts seems like a good start.”

“If you want to end back in Azkaban, sure,” she says without missing a beat, crossing her legs before she leans back. “Maybe you should just go and turn yourself in-“

“Message received,” he cuts her off, his tone clipped. “Yet you miss the reason I’m here.”

She keeps silent, not a single muscle twitching on her face. 

“I need to keep Harry safe.”

She blinks, then leans forward, placing her forearms on her knees. Her forehead creases slightly when she looks up at her. “What makes you think they’ll let you?”

“Because I’m not asking for permission.” 

“Have you seen the papers since you escaped, by any chance?” she drawls and reaches backwards to grab something tucked under the pillow she’d been leaning on and throws it in front of him. He pushes it away with the back of his hand without looking at it. 

“I did not betray them.”

“I know,” she says plainly, “yet I might be the only one outside of Azkaban to believe you.”

He shakes his head firmly. “There are many that’ll believe me. What matters is who'd help me out.”

Andromeda stares, before she lets out a high laugh. “And why would I help you?”

He leans forward, until he can see the creases he’s never seen before around her eyes. He whispers, “Because I’m family.”


End file.
